Ruined
by Sypoth Sithicus
Summary: fin The electricity courses through his veins. burning. He tries to scream but can't. only three words echo in his head as his vision fades "I hate you"
1. Ruined

[Disclaimer, I do not own this show or the characters there in yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah, usual threats are made to all those who would steal it and not give credit. This will be my fist fic with chapters. I'm aiming for 3 but it might go onto 5. I ABSOLUTELY will not continue unless I get at least 5 reviews for each chapter. Also try and vote me into doing a unique cross over. A tenchi/love hina cross over told from 2 points of view. Told through both of their eyes. Well on with the FIC.]

                                                            Ruined

            It had been a long hard month for Urashima Keitarou. The girls had suddenly become more abusive on him for no apparent reason. They were working him harder and harder every day and beating him senseless if they found even a flaw in his hard work. Only Shinobu and Mutsumi were the same, the beatings were becoming more and more severe and his work load was getting bigger and harder. He was now down to 4 hours of sleep and hardly even two meals a day. In one week he had scrubbed and fixed everything in the Hinata sou at least three times or more, and his body ached severely He was just now returning to the Hinata sou from grocery shopping holding the bags in his arms. Sighing he looked out the trains window at the surrounding landscape.

            'I wish I knew what the girls are doing.  We all know I'm ridiculously immortal but this is going too far. I wish I knew what they were up to.' Sighing again he noticed people staring at him. He didn't blame them, they have all mostly seen him flying over the city several times, knew how his tenants abused him. Using him like a slave and general punching bag. The old men just shook their heads in disappointment. The girls either tried to cheer him up with encouraging words or admired him for being so committed. The middle age group wondered why he didn't just leave and also sent him their condolences for being used that way. Sighing again he resumed staring out the window waiting to get back home.

********

            Climbing up the steps Keitarou found himself home once again. Or as people would tell him, his prison, Kitsune and Motoko were waiting for him at the door. Kitsune held up a watch so that he could see it.

            "You're five minutes late." Was all she said. An audible shing was head as Motoko drew her blade and quickly struck him with one of her special techniques. After wards he was forced to gather up all the food that had been spilled and take it to the kitchen. Motoko then gave him a quick shove and forced him upstairs where a bucket of water and a rag was waiting for him. Without a word of complaint he took it and began to walk towards the end of the hall only to be stopped by Motoko.

            "You're starting at the wrong end." She quickly and violently pushed him to the other end almost making him fall. Stumbling to the end of the hall he began to scrub the floor for the fourth time in six days. He made sure to scrub it hard and fast. Trying to make it as clean as possible.

            "You missed a spot Urashima." He hadn't even reached where she was looking yet to clean it. But before he could dwell on that thought he was sent flailing into the balcony rail with another one of her techniques. Groaning he quickly ran and got a hammer some wood and nails to fix it. After that was done he worked hard and fast to finish cleaning the floor. Getting hit about once every so often, sometimes just because Motoko was bored and wanted to hit him just for fun.

********

            Keitarou was about to sit down for a minute or two when Kitsune sauntered up to him.

            "Oh getting lazy now are we. You still have to fix the heater and clean the Hot springs. Then you have to clean the living area." Kitsune handed grabbed him and pushed him downstairs. At least she wasn't as abusive as the others. The heater went rather well. The onsen was a bit more brutal. Kitsune whipped him for every flaw that he made. Or on spending too long trying to clean a certain spot, the living area was just too much. By the end of it Keitarou was tired. He just trudged to his bedroom and barely made it to his futon where he then lay down and covered himself. The pain in his body was harsh on him, but he would eventually fall asleep, even though he was hungry he was still too tired to make it into the dining area let alone eat.

********

            "Where is that idiot" said Naru tapping her chop sticks against her plate. She looked at the others who just shrugged.

            "Do you think that maybe we're working him too hard Naru-sempai. I mean he has already done more than his fair share as manager for the next four months. I'm beginning to feel sorry for him." Stated Motoko who just put her glass down. She looked at the brown haired girl across from her who then put the sticks down.

            "I don't know, I mean he's so sexy when he's working hard like that. Also watching him get beat is always entertaining plus I get to use my whip on him. I've always wanted to use my whip." Said Kitsune smirking and opening up one of her eyes.

            "I like beating on Keitarou too." Said Su jumping onto Kitsunes' shoulders.

            "As much as I agree with Motoko, we can't just up and stop treating him like this; I mean we've been doing it for so long he might get suspicious that we're just doing it to amuse ourselves. That and he'll get a big ego about it. I say we just start to become a bit more lenient until it's back to how it was before." Said Naru. Motoko nodded her head slightly and sipped at her drink some more.

            "W-Where's Sempai. We can't eat without him." Said Shinobu clasping her hands on her lap. She had become more timid ever since they had almost all agreed to become more abusive to Keitarou just for entertainment.

            "Most likely in his room, lets all go get him." Stated Naru they all agreed and fallowed her to Keitarous' room.

********

            Keitarou was almost asleep. His nightmares of the abuse that he received were haunting his vision as he lay in bed. The door suddenly opened and his eyes shot open. The shadow was unmistakably that of Naru. There were others as well, they had come to get him to do more work and to beat him. Despite his lack of any real strength he started to try and crawl away. Falling several times and just barely moving at all.

            "You lazy, perverted, idiot. We've been waiting for you in the dining room and here you are lying in bed." The covers were ripped off his body and Naru continues to yell at him. "Get up now and get in there or do you want another beating?" he couldn't reply or really move, the next thing he felt was a sharp kick to his back then a punch to the side of his face sending him flying upwards.

********

            Naru kicked him high and then punched him. After he crashed into her room, the girls climbed in after him.

            "Urashima how dare you enter Naru-senpais' room without her permission." Drawing her sword she gave Keitarou a heavy strike which was fallowed shortly after by a Naru punch. He landed in Motokos room coughing. Su kicked him some. But he was met with Motokos voice again. 

            "First Naru-senpais' room, now mine? You do not deserve to live here. I hate you begone from this place." Bringing her sword down again he flew back against the wall that joined her room to Kaollas room. But Motoko had stopped right there. Shocked with what she had just said. She couldn't do anything more to him. So she just stood there. Naru made the next move though. Kitsune was holding Shinobu who was crying. Su watched as Naru made her move towards Keitarou and instantly her mind figured out his trajectory into her room. Her eyes widened.

            'He may be immortal, but if he hits it, oni-san will be hurt badly.' Making a mad dash out the door she quickly ran to her room.

            "You Idiot look at all the damage you've done. You're going to repair this and your not going to eat until you do. Your so useless I hate you and wish I had never met you." Su was almost to the console. "I hate you. IDIOT." Keitarou went flying through the wall on the same course that Su thought he would take. She began working hard and typing fast at the console. She didn't even notice the others standing there watching him fly around her room like a tennis ball. Then there was the bright flash. She continued to type commands into the console ignoring everything else in the room, a tear silently sliding down her cheek.

********

            They were just watching him bounce around like normal just a few seconds ago, enjoying the entertainment. Then there was the bright flash forcing them to cover their eyes. After wards they slowly opened or uncovered their eyes, and immediately regretted it. Keitarou had hit the reactor Su had built in her room to power most of the Hinata sou and cracked the casing. He was frozen there. Suspended on the reactor his face frozen in a look of absolute pain, agony. His mouth and eyes wide open in a silent scream. Back arching slightly energy crackling over his body every now and then. Su typing away at a console apparently trying to turn off the reactor. Everyone was frozen. They wanted to do something, anything, but they couldn't they couldn't move, not even thoughts were running through their minds. All they could do was watch Keitarou suffer, their hearts full of regret and their eyes full of tears. After what seemed like forever the reactor was shut off and the girls snapped out of it. Su had used something to ground all the power left in his body out and pulled him away from the reactor, the back up batteries now powering the Hinata sou. She just held him and looked up at the others.

            "Oni-san is still alive. But I don't know what is left of or to him." She said tears in her eyes. Motoko kneeled down and held the young girl as she cried, Shinobu went back to crying against Kitsune, Naru just looked down at their Kanrinin as tears ran down her cheeks. She barely gasped one word before going back into shock.

            "Keitarou."

[Remember 5 reviews and the next chapter will be up. Also if you want to, vote yay/nay on the tenchi/love hina cross over idea, remember it's only if you want to see it.]


	2. Destroyed

[Thanks for the reviews this is the continuation, the disclaimer is on the first chapter so I feel that I don't have to make it again. For those of you that want a more IC story read my other LH fic. I got enough for the other 2 chapters and to be written. I'm sure you have plenty of Q's but I'm only saying this. The first chapter was only a prelude not the story, if you read it differently, aw well don't continue if you don't like it. But you can't make a good meal without some sort base.]

                                                            Destroyed

            Darkness, that's all Keitarou now felt around himself. He had flashes in his half-conscious state. Yelling, sounds of destruction, movement and then pain. Pain, indescribable pain coursing through his very body. That was it, three words echoed in his mind 'I hate you' He wasn't sure if it was another nightmare or real. He felt the floor beneath him move as people walked around. But there was no sound, was this another part of the dream? He had to wake up, only then will he know if it was a dream or if it was real.

            Keitarou slowly opened his eyes. His vision was clouded over, a grey like the fog that the town had seemed to be in front of him. Drowning out his vision, but it wasn't fog, is came in spots, spot upon spots, he couldn't see, the steps quickened and he could tell that several people had kneeled down beside him. Could it be that it was all just one big nightmare, he hoped that it was. The people around him were all acting strangley, they had shifted their weight on the floor boards and seemed to be communicating.  He couldn't hear them, but from the way they acted he could tell there was a mixed reaction, from each.

            Worry, anger, depression, compassion and sadness. Each source felt the same thing but they felt it in different orders. He tried to speak to them. To communicate with who ever it was. His mouth opened and pain shot through him, He tried to form words but they wouldn't come. No matter how hard he tried it seemed that they would never leave his lips. The boards shifted again. This time he tried to move his arm, A thousand needles shot up through it and into his mind as he barely moved it. What was this? What happened? He felt his arm being gently lifted, as gentle as they were being he felt only pain. Another hand was placed against his intertwining fingers with his it lingered then it left. It felt like, Naru? He had to figure it out, somehow.

********

            The girls were each surrounding their managers' body.

            "He's awake!" called Shinobu. They all came running on over to Keitarous side. His eyes were open and they looked around for a while. Each girl noticed this and looked at each other.

            "What is he looking at?" said Kitsune adopting her thinking pose.

            "It can't be us can it, I mean we're all on one side but he seems to be looking all around." Stated Naru looking back at him.

            "AUUU. He must be looking for a way to get away from us." Shinobu this time.

            "He looks confused." Su, still depressed over the whole incident.

            "He's blind." This got the attention of all the other girls. Motoko continued. "His eyes, they show confusion and they are looking around as if they can't see anything. It's late afternoon and yet he can't see anything. Their color has also changed slightly." She said indicating his eyes which were a lighter color then they were before. "I've seen this before." They continued to stare at her. Naru on the verge of tears. Only Shinobu could voice the question most of them wanted to ask.

            "How?" Su answered for them.

            "The power from the reactor. It must have been too much and boiled the fluid in his eyes." She said rather dumbfounded. They all cringed at the thought of how much pain that alone would have been.

            "That would also mean that there is also more damage than just his eyes. I wonder what all he lost." She looked back down at Keitarou who was trying to move his arm, pain etched on his face. Also noticing this, the other girls quickly moved to watch. Keitarou had stopped trying to move his arm.

            "He must be paralyzed as well." Said Kitsune looking up at the others.

            "Oh, Keitarou." Naru said, Pain evident in his voice. She gently reached down and lifted his arm bringing it upright. Placing her other hand on the palm of his hand she then entwined their fingers together and held his hand for a while.

            "Naru-sempai, he is not paralyzed, but his muscles must have been burned, he can't move because it hurts him too much." Said Motoko, noticing the look on his face.

            "Then he isn't completely gone to us." She sighed and put down his hand. "We still need to know just how badly he is hurt. So that we know where to begin apologizing." Naru was near tears now. She couldn't stay any longer they all knew that it was too much for her, they stayed silent as she left. They all stayed in the room for a little while longer then left as well.

********

            It was early morning, two days after the event that had changed the Hinata sou and it's residents when the doctor came to look at Keitarou. They had fed him the night before. Gently placing a spoon against his mouth full of liquid soup that he slowly drank. The doctor had kicked them out of the room while she examined Keitarou. It seemed like hours when the doctor came out again bringing the bad news.

            "Well, he's blind alright. It may not be permanent but I can't say when or if he's ever going to see again. His muscles are burned also, just like you thought. It'll be awhile before he can move again. His ear drums burst so he can't hear anything but it doesn't matter cause his vocal cords are also shot. That's all I can tell you, I can't tell you what mental damage he has, or what his memories are still doing to him. I patched him up, change his bandages every few hours and in a few days he should be up and around again." She kindly refused the payment from the girls, knowing the back story to the whole incident, and left. 'I can't say I didn't see this coming sooner or later. I hope that they understand that going through the rest of their lives knowing what happened to him will be painful, and I can't accept the payment from people that have to live with that.' She continued down the steps and vanished in the crowd of people.

********

            Keitarou could tell it had been two three days since whatever happened His eyes ears and several parts of his body were covered in bandages. Every so often someone, he couldn't tell who it was. Would come and change his bandages and the bed pan or whatever it was that they had put under him.  The first few days or whatever, he assumed that it was days. He spent trying to move. It hurt a lot but finally the pain had subsides and he could move some of his body around. It was just small movements like lifting his arm onto his chest or bends a knee on occasion. It still hurt but it was better than it was before. 

            Some one was currently feeding him. It was the same stuff they had fed him since he woke up like this. This time it had some small chunks of food in it to chew up instead of the liquid they kept on feeding him. Again he wished that he knew who it was. It was colder now, he assumed it was night time. The person got up and took the tray of food with them. Their soft steps on the floor being felt until they were out of the room.  Shortly after another pair of feet hit the ground, they hit harder and around where his table was. She had been coming into his room every night as far as he could tell. HE still remembered her words to him. 'I hate you, IDIOT' they still stung, just like Motokos. He couldn't read her emotions but if what he heard was true she was standing there, angry with him for something or other. He turned his head down and away from her slightly, his heart ached and he shed a few tears into his wrappings. The feet on the floor turned around and left.

            Blind, deaf, mute, he was now all of these things. The doctor had shown him that he was by patting his destroyed senses and making gestures on his chest with her other hand to emphasize the point. He wasn't tired, he had slept off and on these past few days. He still couldn't shake the deep fear of the girls. The person that changed his bandages and fed him had to be Mutsumi or Shinobu. He felt that the others, with how they treated him and what they said, that they meant it. It hurt him deeply, but there was no other explanation that he could come up with. He began to work his arms and legs again so that he can move around again, and quit being the burden that he felt he was to the others.

********

            Naru could barely sleep. They had all pulled together and fixed the damage done to the inn, but she couldn't help but feel helpless. The last thing he heard from her was the three worst words she could ever have said to him. They could never be taken back, she could never tell him that she was sorry and he would understand. The abuse that he went through flashed through her mind, why? Why did they find it so amusing to watch him get hurt, to cower, to beg for his life under situations that had been orchestrated so that they could see him do so. A tear ran down her cheek, it hurt badly, as if her heart had suddenly collapsed and had been sucked into a vacuum cleaner with sharp blades along the tube that it was now traveling. She took the pillow in her hands and held it to her face crying deeply into it.

            "Keitarou, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise." She whispered into the moonlight that filtered in through her window. She reached out and picked up her liddo-kun doll that had been sitting near her bed and held it tightly, crying herself to sleep. Just like all the other girls in the dorm.

{K then I'm going to answer three questions that ppl are most likely going to wonder about. 1) I'm doing this fic in LH cause the idea was made using the LH characters in the first place. 2)The LH/TM cross over will run in both the TM area and the LH area because the two points of view that will be involved in it. 3) This is not going to be a cross over and the story is fully made, it just needs to be typed up and put online. I welcome opinions of all kinds but if you going to blame me for OOC's then please look at other authors as well }


	3. Devastated

[Thanks for the reviews. As for the reactor in kaollas room, I used a manga reference (vol.13 page 71). In one of the scene inside of Kaollas room you will notice that behind some of the jungle brush there is a nuclear reactor. It is difficult to spot but is normally found either near her tree or near her work bench. It's going to take longer between the chapters now because It is no longer the weekend. Same as last chapter I said the disclaimer at the beginning so I feel that I don't have to repeat it again.]

                                                Devastated

            It had been nearly a week since the Incident. Keitarou was now up and moving around, mostly using walls for support and his feet to see if there was anything in front of him. He seemed to be making some distinction between them now, it was obvious because of the way he would cringe when certain ones approached him. It was getting bad, it came down to having Shinobu feed him because all that he would do when someone else came near him, was cringe and cower. Motoko was probably the only one that could get within a meter before he would recognize who it was, mostly because she could walk more quietly than the others could. 

            Such was the case right now, Keitarou was making his way down the hall on the third floor of Hinata sou. Motoko was shortly behind him, watching him walk to the bath. He was adjusting fairly well but it was obvious that moving around caused him allot of pain. Motoko couldn't do much except for watch, she wished that she could help him. Ever since that day she hadn't practiced, instead she had been watching him, making sure that he was safe, even feeding him on occasion.

            Until recently, Naru was the first that he learned to pick out from the rest. She had almost gone hysterical just trying to get him to stop being afraid of her. They ended up pulling her off and taking her out of the room to help calm her down. Su was shortly after fallowed by Kitsune and finally, her. Each rejection hurt deeply, without his hearing or his sight it was difficult to apologize to him, and every time they approached him he would either curl up into a ball and roll to where they can't see his face or get jumpy and end up cowering in a corner. Stopping outside the bathroom Motoko sighed then stared at the door. A few minutes later she left, all she could do now was try and make up for her mistake. That was all that any of them could do.

********

            The door opened to the hot springs and Kitsune turned to see who it was. Keitarou, wearing his usual clothes for cleaning the Hinata sou just leaned off the wall and brought the end of the brush down against the stones of the onsen. He then began scrubbing the stone deck using the combinations of the feeling from the tip of the brush and his feet to find his way around the hot spring, cleaning it thoroughly. Kitsune shrunk back into the pool so that he wouldn't feel her when he reached the spot that she was sitting in. 

            Watching him clean the hot springs like this was new to her. It both amazed her how well Keitarou was coping with his lack of sight, made her joyous to remember the good times when he would come to clean them and run into one or more of the girls, then it also pained her to think of how they had treated him. Motoko had quit practicing and had began to stalk behind him, watching him and making sure that he would be okay whenever she could. Su had become more mellow and had been working on something in her room, probably fixing the reactor and making sure there was no radiation leak from it, Shinobu was more depressed than ever, Mutsumi, well no one had seen her or Sara for a while, but they expected them to show up again soon.  Naru, Kitsune sighed at the thought of what happened to Naru, she had mostly secluded herself off from the rest of them. Blaming herself entirely on what happened. 

            Herself, she had almost completely quit drinking, the alcohol would make her pain vanish, for a while, then it would comeback greater than what it had been before. The Sake' tasted differently now too, it was more bitter than it was sweet, she knew why too. Keitarou had bought it for her, even though he had better things to do with the money, he had still bought it for her at her insistence. How could she drink ever again without remembering what happened to him.

            The door opened again,  Kitsune looked up and watched as Naru walked in with Motoko right next to her, they were talking about something but stopped when they saw Keitarou. After about half a minute of staring they both jumped down and rushed him, Motoko quickly grabbed him from behind and Naru took hold of the brush pulling on it. After a few seconds of struggling Keitarou let go of the broom and Naru put it back inside the inn. Motoko mean while had been struggling with Keitarou who was struggling against her hold. He surrendered to whatever they were going to do to him. Motoko dragged him to the onsen but Naru stopped her.

            "I don't think that that's a good idea Motoko. I mean, he might flip and take it the wrong way." Motoko looked at her then at Keitarou.

            "You're right, but we can't let him go back to doing chores. He's not fit for doing them."

            "He is still doing them though, that's the sad thing, we made him do so much he thinks that he must continue to do them." Said Kitsune speaking up for the first time. "I say we let him do them, he must get bored and there is little else he can do." The others nodded and let Keitarou go. He quickly got up and started running towards the door.

            "I hope your right Kitsune, I hope your right." Said Naru watching him vanish around the corner.

********

            "Motoko, someone's here to see you." Su called jumping around the inn. Motoko walked out of her room and came face to face with Su.

            "I'll be right down Su, do you know who it is?"

            "It's you sister, she says that it's time to inherit the dojo. Is that yummy?" Motoko sighed, Su had almost recovered from the shock, and it seemed that she had almost forgotten that Keitarou is blind, except when she would normally greet him with a kick, she instead gave him a firm hug, which he seemed to stiffen at then calm down gradually. It had been three weeks since the accident, almost everyone there had stayed away from him except for Shinobu and Su. Su constantly gave him hugs and comforted him whenever he would freak around the girls. So he took it as an apology and gradually was becoming less and less afraid of her.

            Motoko had reached the bottom floor without realizing that she had been walking. She had left her sword up in the room and wasn't going to go get it.  Her sister was sitting in a chair relaxing while the others were sitting around on the couch. Motoko took the chair opposite of her sister and looked up at her.

            "Ahh Motoko-han, it's good to see you again. Are you ready to take over the dojo yet?"

            "No sister, I am not. I have a few other things to do." Keitarou, scrubbing the floor with a rag as was tradition, accidentally bumped Tsurukos leg, which she quickly forgave, when he grabbed her leg to move it so that he could continue was when she got angry.

            "Are you trying to take advantage of me? Then you are making a big mistake." Said Tsuruko raising her sword high above her head to bring it down onto Keitarou, who had reacted to the sudden movement and curled up as a ball on the floor. Motoko however quickly moved and clapping her hands together stopped her sisters' strike.

            "He didn't know it was your leg, sister. "Yelled Motoko.

            "You're defending him. Maybe you have feelings for him, Mottoko-han, or are you defending him for another purpose?"

            "Sister, I." Motoko looked at the ground rather solemnly. "He, Keitarou, was in a horrible accident, and was blinded, he is also unable to hear or speak any longer. I wish to stay here and take care of him, since it was partly my fault." Motoko was now close to the verge of tears. Her sister watched this.

            "Then we shall see if you speak the truth. I shall test you, get your sword and meet me in the front. I'll be waiting there." Spoke Tsuruko who then turned and after kneeling down real quick gave Keitarou a gentle rub on a pressure point which calmed him drastically, walked out the front door.

[K if you like review, if you din like, send your flames this way, I need something to cook my steak with anyways. The chapters are coming slower now because I have to go to my classes now. Thanks for the reviews and I plan on finishing this story soon. But I need some help, do you people crave the better ending or the more sinister ending. Things are going smoothly, except that I am writing at 3 in the morning. Well NE ways, I hope you enjoy]


	4. Regrets

[Thanks Harvey for letting me know that I had that reject anonymous review thing on and sorry for not noticing it B4. And to answer the question of how he tells them apart it pressure, walking softer means that you also walk lighter, I will emphasize this point in this chapter because feeling things move under your feet can easily give a person and who they are away. As previously stated I said disclaimer in first chapter, this is another chapter in an ongoing story there fore it is the same as the first chapter, I feel that I shouldn't say it again.]

                                                            Regrets

            Motoko went up to her room and grabbed her sword. Carrying it down stairs she met the others.

            "You're serious, what happens if you loose?" asked Haruka.

            "I have no idea. My sister is testing me on if I'm telling the truth about needing to stay here for Urashima, or if I'm lying to put off inheriting the Dojo. I don't see how this will test me." Stated Motoko holding up the sword. It felt heavier to her, the usually ten ounce sword felt light as a feather, but now, it felt different. Sighing she walked outside where the others had gathered. Keitarou was sitting there as well, his feet on the ground. It wouldn't help him much because both her and her sister walked softer, the only way that he would be able to tell what was going on would be by feeling vibrations from their techniques.

            Taking her position opposite her sister Motoko drew her sword, tip pointed toward the ground.

            "Let the test of your sincerity begin. You may go first." Said Tsuruko, voice calm and determined, while watching her sister.

            Motoko raised her sword up to point straight at her sister. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Keitarou. Images of her striking him with the very sword she now held flashed through her mind. Her hand began shaking, the sword no longer pointing straight, she tried to steady it with her other hand. Turning slightly as she did so, she was now looking right at Keitarou who just sat there, staring off at nothing because of his blindness.

            'I hate you, begone from this place.' Her own word echoed through her mind as she recognized this to be the same view that she had when she had last struck him. 

            What had he done to get treated like that by her anyways? She could find a reason for almost all of them, but they were weak ones. Ones that had crumbled long ago, she turned away from him bringing her sword point back at her sister who had just stood there and watched her. Pointing the sword tip back at her, it still wavered and shook. The gleam off the tip caught her attention. She had done more to him than he ever deserved, and still asked for her forgiveness when she was supposed to be the one who asked for it. Her grip relaxed and the sword fell to the ground, and Motoko soon landed on her knees, head bowed in defeat.

            Tsuruko slowly walked over to her.

            "I see. It's so bad that you can't even hold your sword any more. You may stay here, Motoko-han, Make right your wrongs. I will take over the Dojo in your place." Turning around, Tsuruko walked down the steps and left Hinata sou. 

            Motoko stood up taking her sword with her and solemnly walked back inside.

********

            Naru sat in the onsen, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.  A disturbance next to her told her someone else was there.

            "Naru, I don't mean to pry but, I couldn't help noticing that you're tearing yourself up over this. Mind telling me why?" asked Kitsune.

            "You have no idea how bad I feel about this do you? Before the, the accident, I said a few things to him that I shouldn't have, that I didn't mean and said out of trying to have a good time, for joys. If I didn't punch him things would still pretty much be normal around here." Sighed Naru.

            "Who could have known that our little game that we put together out here would have turned out like this? Abusing Keitarou because it was funny to look at him while doing it was my idea, I feel bad about it because I'm the cause of all this. But all that I can do now is work hard to make up for my mistake." Kitsune said in desperation.

            "He had dreams Kitsune, dreams. His promise to that little girl to go to Tokyo U, getting married, and in one swift punch in the name of having fun they were all lost. I threw that punch Kitsune, not you or Motoko, Su or Shinobu, I threw that punch. He can't study for the exams anymore, and what about that girl? She will be waiting for him to come to her forever, I am beyond forgiveness. I hate my life." Naru cried the last part into her arms.

            "Naru, we are all equally responsible for it, you had no control over it. All of us except Shinobu voted on treating him that way, in our own ways, we each threw that final punch. We each now have our own burden on our shoulders. I wish we didn't though."

            "I could have voted against it, we all could have, but I didn't. His life is ruined, his body is ruined, he may as well be dead for all that he has left for him in this world. He's forgiven us so many times before, but I doubt that even he can forgive me this time." Cried Naru looking up at her friend.

            "He can't forgive us until we forgive ourselves,  It'll take a while for him to accept it too, look at Su, we must do what we can to earn it from him." Sighed Kitsune who then got up and left Naru in the hot spring.

            Naru put her head back against her knees curling up even more, crying from the grief that she felt for what she did.

            Keitarou lay on his futon, a slight movement on the board that ran under his  right arm and part of his back shifted slightly. He couldn't really feel the other foot steps except for the gently soft ones on the one until the person was within a meter of him. The way the boards dipped gave away their height and weight, it was Motoko. He curled up slightly from the fear imbedded into him. The boards shifted and stopped. After a while she reached out and ran a hand through his hair, it lingered on his shoulder. She then stood up and left the room.

            'Motoko did something today, I can only guess that it was something big and life altering. It has changed her, but what it called for I don't know, will never know. It had something to do with me though, I feel so useless like this, if only I was stronger like all the girls keep telling me this wouldn't have happened.  They must all hate me now for becoming like this. If I don't watch it they might end up beating me more for becoming useless, I really am pathetic.' A tear escaped his eyes. 'I know Su feels bad and wants to cheer me up, but the others, their probably not beating me until there is no other point because they don't feel that it's worth their time. I don't blame them either, even if it was to just beat me, it isn't worth anyone's  time. They all hate me, they said it themselves, I only had worth as a slave to them, but I can't even be that anymore. I bet that if I die, only Shinobu would mourn me, the others would scoff at me, then in about 4 hours later, they would have forgotten me. I'm so useless.' Keitarou drifted off to sleep again. 

[I am still counting votes, I have 2 votes for not continuing this fic. And 28 votes to continue it. We all know who won. K then now for the actual voting, we have five votes for the cross over, four votes against it, one neutral vote. I have one vote on the good ending, none on the bad, and none on something in between. I can't keep on writing this fic. forever.  The voting is still on till this story is concluded, then I'll count them on the TM/LH cross over. As previously stated it's going to be unique in that it's told from 2 points of view and you have to go to the other series to get that POV. Well, until I get the next chapter up, Ja.]


	5. Reminiscing

[K, for starters, The story is only going to become less angsty from this point, To answer several questions MT is close, the cross over will NOT be part of this one. Therefore I WILL NO LONGER BE ACCEPTING VOTES TO CROSS THIS STORY OVER; I AM STILL ACCEPTING VOTES TO DO A LH/TM CROSSOVER THOUGH. So please quit posting them for this story. Use the first chapter for a reference on how it will be done. I have yet to decide which series I'm going to use I could even end up using the Tenchi GXP continuity *not really but it's an option.*, as said I feel one disclaimer is enough for one story so, read on.]

                                                Reminiscing

            Mutsumi slowly walked up the step of Hinata sou, she had heard what happened to Keitarou from Obaasan Hina along with a fax. Stopping on the top she looked at the inn. Once full of vibrant life it now stood silently, the sun highlighting it and the surrounding area. Sighing she walked towards the inn.

            'I had better tell them, it would be bad if I didn't tell them.'

********

            Naru sat on the couch in the main living area clutching her liddo-kun to her chest. Shinobu was helping Keitarou downstairs into the living area, Kitsune was keeping track of Su who was climbing on one of the book shelves.  Motoko was also sitting in the main living area when Mutsumi walked into the room.

            "Ara, did I come at a bad time?"

            "No you didn't, we were getting ready to go out for a walk. Keitarou needs to get some fresh air and to get away from this place, he keeps on insisting on cleaning and fixing this place. It makes me sick every time I see him doing that." Said Motoko who sounded rather irritated towards the end of her comment.

            "Oh, well I got a fax from Obaasan Hina." Said Mutsumi smiling and holding up the fax. "It has to do with the girl that Kei-kun promised."

            Naru looked up at Mutsumi and blinked a few times, then it sunk in.

            'The girl that Keitarou promised when he was a little kid, I could contact her and then tell her what happened. It's the only way I'll be able to make it up to him.' Naru lunged for the paper desperate to see who it was. Taking the paper and looking at it seemed to make the situation even less secure. 'This doesn't help at all. Dig in the sand box at the playground. That makes no sense, she wants us to play in the sand. How will that help us make it up to Keitarou.' Naru then felt someone tapping her on the shoulder.

            Looking up she saw Mutsumi who then took Narus' liddo-kun and flipping it over gave Naru and every one in the room a good look at its bottom.

            "Mut-Mutsumi, You're the promised girl?" gasped Naru, they all looked up from the writing on the bottom of the doll at Mutsumi.

            "Oh, I am? I thought Naru was. After all she was there too." Mutsumi then sat down a tin container in the shape of a liddo-kun and opened it.

            Inside of the container were several things you would normally find in a time capsule.  A few toys, marbles, dice, a rubber band, a piece of paper stood out from the rest of it. On the paper in faded pen was a triangle with a line moving down from the top to the bottom of the page. On each corner of it was a name.  Naru, Keitarou, Mutsumi on the corner it read. "we will go to toudai together." Naru looked at the paper in disbelief. How could she have missed all the clues, Hina had put Keitarou in charge for a reason, did she want them to get together? But then why not say it outright and present the proof, that would have been so much easier. Naru started to cry however.

            "Why didn't she tell me, us, that we had promised that? Why? I wouldn't have been so mean to him, none of this would have happened. We could have all studied together and gone out on dates while we still had the chance. Things would have been different, happier. But it's too late now, I've done too much to ever be forgiven. I hate my life, whenever something goes right for once, I usually screw it up." Naru now crying full force chocking out words between sobs had curled up in a little ball sitting on the floor.

            "Naru-sempai, don't be so hard on yourself. It'll only make things worse." Said Motoko who was trying to comfort the crying girl.

            "How, How can they get any worse? Everything is over because of me, I ruined Keitarous life. I threw that punch, I did. I ruined everything, no one will want Keitarou now that he's lost his sight, his hearing, and his ability to speak. I can't even get near him without him cowering, because of how I was to him. 

            "How is that for being the person that he's supposed to marry? An abusive wife that gets her kicks out of seeing your face covered with fear? Everything he could have had is gone. The promise can never be full filled. I, I don't deserve him."

            "Naru, don't be so hard on yourself. Nobody knew that this was going to happen, Nobody even knew that you and Otohime were the girls in his promise." said Kitsune.

            Naru stood up tears still running down her face. She then took a few steps towards Keitarou, who was still being held up by Shinobu. As she approached he recognized her foot steps and stumbles back away from Shinobu and curled up on the floor near the stairs.

            "See, he is scared of me. I love him and he loved me and because of how I was to him. He thinks that I will still be the same way to him. It's not fair, he's put up with so much from me and now he doesn't even want to be near me." She motioned to Keitarou who cringed a bit more, Obviously she was yelling so loud that he could make out that she was upset. Several thoughts came to mind of what he was thinking, all of them bad and again she fell to her knees and cried some more.

            "Naru, please, calm down. It's not too late, it's never too late." Motoko again "look at Su. She made up with Keitarou. We can too."

            "You can, I can't. I couldn't ever make up for what I've done. It has cost him too much for him to ever forgive. Unlike you, I can't earn him back, he will always be afraid of me, and I am the one who is supposed to be nice to him."

            "Naru, just calm down. Naru!" Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

********

            Keitarou had been aware of something going on across the room. The vibrations of the floor showed that there was a lot of activity. Then he felt hard, angry vibrations heading his way. Naru, he didn't know what was going to happen, but she vibrations were not good, so he did what he normally did.

            He moved away from her and tried to move as far as possible, hitting the wall and still trying to move further away he sunk into a position, his arms over his head to protect it. The boards shifted, twisted slightly and he felt some vibrations through them that only confirmed what he thought. She was upset over him. His mind spun, they were going to throw him out. He knew it, without his ability to do any really heavy duty performances and his inability to overcome his fears of them it was a matter of time.

            Then again the others had not been as cruel to him lately, maybe they felt some pity for him. But pity was short lived, and now they were going to do something to get back at them for being so weak. For giving up whatever they gave up because of his weakness. Then he felt it, Narus weight shifted and the boards rocked back and forth slightly. This was new to him, it felt strange, almost as if she wasn't angry with him.

            He had seen several movies where people had cried hard from grief. The boards felt like she might be doing just that. He decided to risk it and reached out his hand shook and when it was over where he was feeling the source of the shaking from the boards he lowered his arm, slowly from where she normally stood and finally felt her shoulder under the palm of his hand. 

            She shifted, ha assumed to look at him. He waited for the punch to come, hand trembling involuntarily, It never did. She instead gave him a hug, then a kiss on the cheek. He felt moisture on her cheeks, she had been crying. Then she was gone, up the steps. Even though he couldn't see he still fallowed her up the steps falling behind as the vibrations faded. He felt his cheek and for once since the accident, he considered that maybe they didn't mean what they did, that it was just some sort of game, one that went horribly wrong. But then, why did they say those things.

[things have been slow, it's getting harder and harder to write since I'm reaching the end of the fic here soon. One of the next chapters is going to be the last. I used another manga reference in this one. The time capsule is shown in Manga 14 right before they go into Emmas' introduction. Right around Naru and Keitarous wedding. I am still counting votes and so far I've got 2 votes for a multiple ending and for the middle ending and about five for the good one and three for the bad. I am no longer accepting votes to cross THIS story over, I have no intention of crossing this story over but I am STILL accepting votes to make a TM/LH crossover written. Till then, Ja.]


	6. Depression

[Thanks again for the reviews, the cross over is still dead in the water, 7 for 7 against. I am still counting obscure votes since I don't know whether or not they involve the story or not. The good ending is leading with multiple endings catching up rather fast. As said before the Angst is going to start dropping because the story is coming to its conclusion. I will hopefully conclude this story when I don't get votes and/or reviews for 2 or 3 days. I feel that the disclaimer on the front of the story is still in effect since this is basically another part to the first chapter. Enjoy]

                                                                        Depression

            Naru sat in the room crying. It had been about three hours since she received the news that changed everything. She wanted to hit something, to claw, to rip something to shreds. But every time she started to do so it would bring back memories of how she had treated Keitarou. So all that she did was sit there and cry, in the now dimly lit room huddling against the corner of the room opposite the hole in the floor that brought her so much happiness and so much pain.

********

            The girls walked up the steps of the Hinata sou. Motoko was walking to the left of Keitarou, Su in front of him checking to make sure that everything was clear on the steps. Shinobu walked behind him, timidly, so that if he started to fall she could stop him. Kitsune surprisingly was the closest to him. Looping her arm with his to also offer support and to help guide him up the steps, though he most likely could be doing all of this by himself. He had adjusted to where he could walk on his own and find his way around the Hinata sou. 

            The girls had left everything in the same places so that he could memorize where it all was. As they approached the front door Motoko turned to Kitsune, watching her let him go as he then started to walk off to go do whatever. Probably more chores, it made Motokos stomach churn. Su went back into her room and Shinobu into the kitchen to cook diner, Motoko decided to ask Kitsune the question that she had been longing to ask since Kitsune helped Keitarou out the door.

            "Kitsune, how come Keitarou wasn't afraid when you approached him and why didn't he try and get away from you the whole time we were out?"

            "Well Motoko, You'd be surprised what a few night visits will do to a man." Replied Kitsune.

            "Is that really how you did it?" Motoko knew to question the older woman's answers because of her sly and cunning nature.

            "No, I took him by surprise after Naru left. He probably didn't realize his arm was being held until we were too far out to tell who it was. I only wish that I could make him forgive me for al of this, after all if I hadn't suggested that little game, things would still be normal" Said Kitsune rather solemnly walking into the building.

            Motoko stared at the older girl. She had changed, they all had, because of this. Motoko stared up at the Hinata sou for a while then entered it as well. Promising her self that she will find a way to apologize to Keitarou.

********

            Keitarou entered his room and walked over to his bed. He was tired out after the day and decided to get some rest before diner. Once in his room he walked over and sat down on his futon. Relaxing a bit he then decided that it was time to sort things out.

            'That kiss, what was it for, I mean Naru wouldn't just kiss me, a useless person like me isn't even worth her time. It was probably her trying to trick me into another beating. I'm just a burden to them now, I'm better off leaving. But if I leave Shinobu would be unhappy, but if I stay the others are unhappy.' Keitarou started weighing the two possibilities digging deeper and deeper into his memories.

            'I hate you, begone from this place.' Motoko, her sword drawn, voice full of anger and sincerity.

            'I hate you and wish I had never met you.' Naru angry and frustrated, corner9ing in on him.

            Pain, hot searing pain, so much his vision became white, eyes burning. His head pounding, ready to explode and his body felt as if barbed wire was being drug across it. The girls and their smug, satisfied look as he flew around Su's room right before the pain hit him.

            'Su, she will be disappointed as well. She must have been the one to hit me with whatever it is and is only showing him the same emotion she would a toy. That's all I was to her anyway, a toy to play with and experiment on. I guess that there truly isn't anything left here for me, everyone is better off if I leave.'

            His mind made up Keitarou packed what little he needed anymore, leaving behind all that he no longer needed. Each reminding him of how useless he felt. His photo stickers, he could never see again. The letters his sister, Kanako had been sending him that he didn't get a chance to read, would never read. His study books, he would never meet the girl of his promises and she would be waiting for him in toudai forever. He kept his glasses, even though they were useless he was used to wearing them and they seemed to make him what he used to be. Putting his stuff behind the divider and out of sight leaving the rest where it was he felt the door open. The way the floor felt as the other person approached told him it was Shinobu. He walked towards her and let her lead him out to eat. 

            After dinner he waited for a while in his room. Naru was huddled in her room. Su had run up the stairs a while ago. Shinobu and Kitsune had also walked up the stairs to their respective rooms. He could only assume the same for Motoko, her steps weren't heavy enough for him to feel. Waiting a while longer he then picked up his stuff and left. All he had was his duffel bag and a backpack He then slowly walked out of the inn and eventually made his way to the street.

********

            Shinobu and the others gathered in the living room. They woke up to find that Keitarou wasn't in his room. Searching Hinata-sou had turned up nothing and now they were making their way out to search the town. He could have only gone so far and they were going to search until they found him.

            'Sempai, why did you run away?' wondered the little girl until she was broken out by Shinobu.

            "I've got my Keitarou tracker, lets' go get him." The rest of them nodded and ran along side Su.

********

            Keitarou sat down. He had been walking without stopping since he left. He didn't know where he was but finding a public bench wasn't too hard. He had done fairly well, he walked slowly using his feet to feel in front of him slightly as he did so. He could slightly feel the people walking on the sidewalk and the cars moving through his shoes. Since he couldn't feel them that well he decided to take things allot slower than he would like.

            Sighing lightly he leaned onto his knees. And concentrated on the sidewalk, it was getting easier and easier to tell what was going on. The cars were a light vibration and after one passed it would leave a slight gust of air, Bicycles were a rolling yet rough pressure on the ground. People were by far the hardest to tell, it was just a light jolt on the concrete. 

            After a few minutes he stood up and picking up his bags began walking again. He had just felt that the cars on the street he was walking next to started to move again so he crosses the street that the traffic was stopped on. A car quickly turned off the road sharply at a high speed, this barely registered before he felt the pain hit his legs sweeping him up into the air. Keitarou was then pushed out into the traffic from the force of the blow where he hit a truck in the grill, rolled off the side of it only to be caught by the windshield of a passing car going the other way. This knocked him up into the air where he then found a power line. Getting tangled in it the lines snapped and Keitarou fell into a small puddle of water on the sidewalk.

            'This is just like that day, I can't do anything right.'

            This was his last thought before the cable hit the puddle.

********

            They had found Keitarou, he was lying in a puddle of water with a power line in it. Again Su attended to the source of power while the others drug him out of the puddle.

            "It's not as high voltage as my reactor, looks like he's having a relapse." Su chimed in.

            "Hmm, we should get him to a hospital." Sakata Kentarou said looking at his rival.

            "Where did you come from?" Kitsune asked.

            "This idiot got in my way when I was turning so I decided to see if he was…" He got no further before Naru slammed him against a wall.

            "You ran him over? Don't you know that he can't see and can't hear? You're the idiot, you should be the one that got ran over not him." Cried out Naru.

            Motoko went to calm Naru down, but was pushed away. Kenatrou was their best chance of getting Keitarou back to Hinata, but if Naru did this, then the option wouldn't be there.

            "Naru, calm down, we need his help to get Keitarou back to the Hinata. Come on it's the best way to handle it." Kitsune chimed in.

            Naru calmed down but was still angry with Sakata, Pushing him away from her the others sighed with relief. Motoko and Kitsune picked up Keitarou and carried him to the waiting car on the other side of the street. 

            The drive back to Hinata was silent, then everything was rushed to get Keitarou back to his room. After sitting him back down on the futon Su ran into her room while the others stared and worried over their kanrinin. He had been hooked up to several monitors and wasn't doing too good, his mind pattern was unstable and looked as if it could stop at anytime. Su returned holding her Virtual-kun.

            "I was going to use this so that we could talk to him again. I haven't finished building the piece that gives him the ability to see or hear. We can however interact with him inside of his mind though."

            "Why would we want to use that now? As you said it's incomplete, He's not in the best mental condition now either. If we use that he could die." called out Motoko.

            "If we don't use it, he will continue to stay in this relapse and die from that, I'd much rather use the Virtual-kun then just sit here helpless and watch him die." Kitsune said standing up.

            "What makes you think that? He can still pull through?" Motoko continued to protest. 

            Naru, for the first time since she had released Kentarou looked over at Keitarous body, his face showed all, his mind was tormenting him with a nightmare that they had helped to construct.

            "Keitarou," Naru walked over to Kitsune and Su standing next to them, Shinobu walked behind them.

            Motoko let out a sigh of defeat and it was settled, Su did some last minute adjustments then attached her device to Keitarous head. Each one of the girls put on their visors.

            "We will be going into Urashimas mind. Be prepared to face the nightmare that we have made for him." Said Motoko from her spot.

            "The Virtual-kun will inform us of what is going on and how to save onii-san. Every one ready?" The girls each nodded their heads, Su put on her goggles and reached for the button. "Then lets go." The Visors turned on.

********

            Black, it was all they could see except each other. Not wanting to be the first to ask a question they remained silent. Just as Naru was about to ask Su a question a voice filled their heads.

            "Subject, Urashima Keitarou, Fragmented personality, each piece is in a different array throughout a generated world. Move the fragments to a safe location before the world erases them or ceases to exist, safe location is a foggy area. You will be dropped next to it and safely anchored there incase the instable world is about to destroy you."

            It sounded like a video game, they all looked at each other in the darkness, walking in close to one another Kitsune was about to ask where the world was when suddenly a burning hot wind pushed around their bodies. Each one covered their eyes some out or reflex then they looked up at the source of light and heat.

            In front of them, burning by intense flames and releasing an intense heat, was the Hinata-sou.

[Sorry about the delay on this chapter, it's getting close to finals and I have to do more work now than I had to before. Next chapter will be the next to last, unless multiple endings is chosen. Keep on voting and I will keep on counting.]


	7. Torment

[Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Yadda yadda yadda. Well, good ending is 3 ahead of multiple. This is going to be the last chapter before the last one. I need your votes. The cross over has 3 votes over on not to do it. I refuse to post anything that is permanent and that will confuse readers that read this story after it is completed. Please enjoy this chapter and VOTE.]

                                                Torment

            The girls each stood in shock and horror of what they saw in front of them. The burning Hinata sou was right out of an old nightmare. The fogged over area of Keitarous' mind was just off to their right. They each acknowledged it but could only continue to stare at the building.

            "Kami, what have we done." Said Motoko loosely while staring at the nightmarish vision. 

            "Keitarou," this time Naru taking a step closer. "We have to get moving or else we won't save him in time." The others slowly came out of their shock and nodded. "We'll cover more ground if we split up, I'll take the second level."

            "I'll take the living area and the hot springs." Volunteered Kitsune.

            "I'll take the third level." Chimed in Su.

            "The third level deck and the basement for me." Motoko added in.

            "I'll get the kitchen and the first level rooms." Volunteered Shinobu.

            "Okay then, let's go get out manager back." Cheered Naru. 

            The others cheered with her and broke up while running into the building.

********

            Shinobu ran through the flames into the kitchen. After checking it over and finding no Keitarou she decided to go check out the rooms instead. Running through the main living area where Kitsune was currently struggling to get one of the fragments away from the nightmarish place. She first entered Kitsunes room, Keitarou, or at least on of the fragments of his mind was strapped to the table and Kitsune or one of the many in this reality was whipping him hard. The room was different in that is carried several torture instruments, the furniture was also rearranged a bit. The nightmare Kitsune raised up her whip to strike Keitarou again.

            "No, leave Sempai alone." Shinobu ran foreword and knocked Kitsune over, Falling on the ground herself she quickly recovered and began un-strapping him from the table. Half way through the nightmare Kitsune stood up and gave Shinobu a good lash across the face with her whip.

            "How dare you interfere with my fun you little brat." It stepped a bit closer and Shinobu backed up closer to the wall. Just then the real Kitsune hit the double and sent her flying into the wall. Shinobu then had some help in un-strapping Keitarou before the other one recovered and then they strapped the nightmare one down.

            "Go, take this one and the one I have outside and get them to the safe spot, we'll handle the rest." Shouted Kitsune.

            Shinobu nodded and quickly replied grabbing the fragments by their hands and guiding them outside.

********

            Kitsune had ran into the living area right off the back. She ran right into a nightmare version of herself who was having on of the fragments of Keitarous' mind clean the living area. Jumping her she began to fight with her other self. About the time she started to have the upper hand Shinobu ran past to go check the rooms on the first floor. Grabbing a near by sake bottle she broke it and jabbed it into her other selves face.

            "How dare you interfere with my fun brat" It came from her room, or the room that would be hers if this was really the Hinata sou.

            Kitsune took off and saw that yet another nightmare version of her was getting ready to whip Shinobu. Charging foreword she knocked it into the wall and helped Shinobu un-strapped Keitarou and strap the other version to the table.

            "Go, take this one and the one I have outside and get them to the safe spot, we'll handle the rest." She shouted at Shinobu who promptly complied.

            Kitsune then ran to the hot springs area covering her face, the flames and heat was almost too real to bare. Sounds filtered through the loud roar of the blaze indicating that the others had found what they were looking for. Running into the hot springs area Kitsune found yet another one of the fragments. Cleaning the Hot spring, or what would have been the hot spring.

            The water was a flaming hot fluid, obviously magma and sitting in it was yet another version of her nightmare self. This time it recognized her and reached to drag Keitarou in. Kitsune leapt and grabbed hold of the fragment that was struggling against the grip of the nightmare Kitsune.

            "Come, let big sister show you how warm and relaxing the water is." Said the nightmarish version of her.

            Kitsune couldn't hit her at all, she just kept hold of Keitarou, after a short time Keitarou was being pulled under, Kitsune redoubled her efforts to pull the fragment out but it had already been halfway submerged. Finally though she was able to pull it out. Mot much was left to the fragment but it would have to do. Lifting what was left of it over her shoulder she quickly carried it out of the inn.

********

            Su had checked the location of her room first, she saw Keitarou laying on a table strapped down. A drill was inching ever so close to him as well as a scalpel. Both being held in the hands of, herself. Su ignored it knowing that she needed a weapon of some sort to fight this version of herself. Picking up the ion ray in the corner of her room she began blasting the other versions of herself.

            After a short fight Su kept her ion ray and released Keitarou who was obviously being dissected. After gather what she could of him up she led the fragment over to Motokos' room. Inside she saw Keitarou tied to the ceiling and another nightmare version of the girls. Motoko this time, who was slowly using her samurai weapons on him to slowly peel his body away layers at a time, Su jumped into the room and shot her with the Ion ray a few times as well. It jumped around dodging her ray then began to strike back. Su was on the defensive now and had to think fast. Suddenly she jumped and latched onto the nightmares back giving it her best crushing bear hug that she could. After a while Motoko fell over and Su was able to get the other fragment of Keitarou, she then guided them out of the inn.

********

            Motoko was on the third level deck facing yet another version of herself. The basement had a fragment in it but the whole thing went up in a giant ball of flame and she couldn't locate any remnants of the fragment. Along her way up to the balcony she had seen at least three other versions of herself, one in her own room the other two finished with destroying the other fragments and fading into nonexistence. The balcony held three other fragments and another version of herself. 

She took it by surprise and got it's sword away from it. Taking the sword out of it's sheath she then began to strike at the nightmarish version of herself. After a short while Motoko could no longer tell if it was herself or her other self that she was attacking. Hearing a slight grinding sound behind her she turned and saw her other self leaping into the air.

            "Oh no you don't. Zan ku sen, Ni, no-tachi." Letting loose the most powerful attack in her schools history, an attack she still had yet to master, it hit her other self who was then knocked over the railing, but not before it grabbed one of the fragments by the shirt.

            Motoko ran over to save the fragment only to see the other version of herself still clinging onto it. It's body was being dissolved by her attack but it was still determined to take Keitarou with it.

            'You may have won, but you will not save them all.' It then used the last of it's strength to push off the balcony taking the fragment with it. 

She watched as her other self grinned evilly at her as it dissolved and helplessly watched the fragment hit the hot springs below, which were filled with magma. Grabbing the other two she made a mad dash out of the inn, tears streaming down her face.

********

            Naru had checked Shinobus' room first, it wasn't pretty, the room had been destroyed and was threatening to collapse. Other than that it was empty. Rushing to her room she noticed two fragments inside one was studying at the table while the other was currently being beaten by her other self and on occasion it was flung at the other. Rushing foreword Naru gave the other self that was doing this a swift uppercut but her arm was caught and she was flipped over. 

After she landed on her back her other self made a dash for on of the Keitarous' and kicked it hard enough to be sent flying into Shinobus' room which then collapsed on top of the fragment.  Resolving to save the other one Naru gave the nightmarish version of herself a quick punch to the back which launched it in the same way the fragment went. It caught with the last bit of room as it fell in and was drug down with it. She then turned her attention to the remaining fragment.

            "I will not loose you, Keitarou. I refuse to loose you." She said as she began to walk down the hall way with it, reaching where the stairs had been she noticed they were gone, remembering the hole in the floor she went back to her room and entered Keitarous' room. Inside were five other fragments and three other versions of herself.

            One of the fragments flew past her and into the wall destroying it as it flew into another part of the collapsing inn. Naru let go of her fragment and struck the closest of her alternate selves, it hit another and they both were destroyed by flying into Kitsunes room and were destroyed along with a version of Kitsune that was strapped to the table when the roof collapsed, the other one just grinned at her.

            "Nice shot but it was on the wrong person." It said grinning at her.

            "What do you mean? I'm here to save Keitarou." IT just laughed at her.

            "Save him? Why would you want to save him?" the door slid open and the nightmare turned to face the others as well. "I take it you're here for the same reason as well. Your nothing but a bunch of hypocrites. Don't you know that you're the ones to put him here in the first place, you didn't even give a second thought to it."

            "That's not true." Shouted Kitsune.

            "Oh, is it? You're the one that emptied his account time and time again. Just so that you could buy yourself some liquor." It turned to Motoko. "And you, not one of the versions you have seen did anything more than what you would have done. In fact I think they were a bit more kind to them." Looking at Su now. "Missiles lasers, drills scalpels what's the difference." Again back to Naru. "Tell me that the how you really treated him is no different than how he is treated here, this place is built on everything you have ever done to him. You built it to destroy him and now it will. You have no hope of savin..."

            "Enough" yelled Motoko. "I've had it with your lies, Zan ku sen, Ni no-tachi." Her technique failed to be released.

            "Lies? If I'm the liar then why did your technique refuse to work for you?" the roof above their heads began to moan and crack some. "You're too late to undo what you have done. It was too late when you destroyed his body. We have done nothing that you haven't done and if you doubt my word look into your memories yourselves."

            "No, it's not true." Yelled Naru collapsing to the ground in tears. "It's not true, we only did those things because we thought seeing him the way he was better than a movie. We all regret what we have done." Naru was sobbing heavily now. "If I had know this would happen I wouldn't have treated him this way, I care for Keitarou, I love him, we all do, that is the difference between us and this world, is we all love him." 

            "If you do love him, then why did you treat him so badly? Why is he deaf? Blind? Mute? Why did you all cause him to become these things, do you know what, secretly he wanted it, he wanted it to drive out the pain."

            "Quiet." Muttered Motoko.

            "Just like he wants to die, it's the only way he can escape from your torture. Because if he tries to run away, you'll just drag him back to it and if he tries anything else it won't succeed."

            "Silence" Motoko again, yelling angrily at the Nightmare Naru.

            "You call what you did love? If that's love than I'd like to see what your hatred looks like."

            "Enough," they all yelled. "Keitarou is ours, not yours. We will not let him die like this."

            "Then what, back to the daily beating? We are all you, we are all…" It was cur off as they each ganged up on her and struck the nightmarish vision in their own ways.

            Shinobu used a frying pan across it's chin hitting it as hard as she could, Su used her ion ray hitting the nightmare in the chest, Motoko swung her sword down again using all of the Ki she could summon into a single attack. Kitsune used a bottle of Sake and completely destroyed it hitting the nightmare over the head with it then she stabbed it in the gut giving the bottle a twist as it sunk in. Naru however was the one that delivered the final blow hitting it and ending it flying high through the burning roof and into the sky.

            They all stood there after destroying the last nightmare. The roof then began to collapse.

            "Oh no, quick every one, grab on of the fragments in this room and lets get out of here." Yelled Naru the other nodded and took on of the fragments each.

            The world outside of the hellish Hinata sou was quickly vanishing, they carried the fragments to the edge of the safe zone and barely made it into it before the other world faded from view. The fragments also vanished.

            Looking around they soon stumbled on the playground near the Hinata sou. A young boy was playing in the sand box with a much younger girls in a white kimono, the girl looked some what anemic.

            "Keitarou," the young boy looked up. "This girls mom will be working at our inn, will you play with her?" It was Granny Hina.

            "Yes I will." The girl stepped out from behind Hina.  She was wearing a red dress and a stripped shirt. Holding a Liddo-kun doll behind her back. The other girl pointed to it.

            "Ahh, Liddo-kun." The other girl that looked allot like Mutsumi then held it out and gave the plush doll a squeeze. The memory faded.

            "You see that?" asked Kitsune to the others. "That girl in the white kimono must have been you Naru." Naru just nodded as the image came back into view.

            Keitarou and Mutsumi were playing in the sand box making a large dome.

            "I heard that if two people go to toudai they will be together." She then gave Keitarou a kiss on the cheek. "Lets go to Toudai together. Kei-kun." The boy blushed and nodded his head.

            "Uh, Hai." The girl giggled and handed him her Liddo-kun.

            "I know you like her, here give this to her and promise her to meet at toudai with us."

            Keitarou walked over to the little girl in the white Kimono and gave her the Liddo-kun.

            "Lets go to toudai together and live in happiness." The little girl looked up from the Liddo-kun doll to him.

            "Toudai?" The memory faded again.

            "No wonder why this part of his mind is so stable, it holds the most precious memories Urashima has had his entire life." said Motoko who was hushed by the others.

            It came back in a truck crossing a bridge with the girl in the red dress leaning out the window, Keitarou was chasing it.

            "Kei-kun, Bye Bye, when we get older lets meat up at Toudai." Keitarou tripped and then looked up.

            "I promise, when we get older we will meet at Toudai."

            The memory faded off and the Virtual Kun gave them the signal that it was shutting off, they all waited patiently in the fogy are of Keitarous' mind until their screens became blank.

[Votes people Votes, good ending, bad ending, middle ending, or multiple ending. If I do multiple I'll post the good one first. Well I hope you enjoyed it, review if you want, and I still have steak for any flames. And don't forget to VOTE on the ending and on the cross over.]


	8. Restitution

[Thank you for the votes. This is the good ending, some might think I wrote this for reviews, well kinda yes kinda no. I just wanted to know which ending people preferred. Over all this one won out. Sorry ppl, but if you want to see him end up with NE one in particular from me, you'll have to wait. I'm just about pro Keitarou/any of the girls cept for Haruka person. But without further ado, heres the rest. I'll post a few other endings later.]

                                                                Restitution

                Keitarou had just come to, all he could see was black. Suddenly light shone into his eyes as he felt something being pulled off his head.

                'What happened? My head feels like it was run over by Seta-san.'

                As he sat up he could feel several people around him but his head hurt too much for him to notice who they were. A hand was placed on his shoulder, shortly after the person gave him a hug.

                'must be Su-chan.' Turning his head towards the person he could barely make out an outline. Squinting his eyes some and concentrating on the person he noticed it was Naru instead. Pulling back some he tried to get away only to be firmly held by her. Another person quickly hugged him form the other side.

                'What's going on here?'

                Again squinting his eyes to get a better image of her, he noticed it to be Motoko. After that he just froze.

********

                Naru laid Keitarou back down in bed. After pulling the covers up over him she let out sigh.

                "We are lucky, you know that right?" Came the voice behind her.

                "Yes, we were. How long do you think it will be before he's fully recovered?"

                "You already know the answer." said Motoko stepping up to stand next to Naru. "He might be able to see again. But he will never hear us or speak to us again. But at least it will be easier to apologize."

                Sighing again Naru returned her attention to Keitarou. She ran her fingers over the blanket that was covering his chest. He was squinting earlier that was their clue that he could see again. No one knew how well he could see just yet but they were all hoping his vision would come back in full given time.

                "I know how you must feel. I gave up all that I was supposed to become to make up for my mistake." Motoko sighed and handed Naru a set of sheets.

                "I'm glad we gave up so much though. I'm happy he's still alive." said Naru while laying the futon and sheets out next to Keitarou.

                "I agree. Naru sempai, I was wondering. Do you think, that, you could, well, umm" Motoko blushed some and just seemed to wait.

                "Motoko, what are you going to ask me?"

                "Nothing."

                "I'm sure you would make a nice couple. You could protect him from harm and would take good care of him, after all, it's now your duty to do so right? Besides, he wouldn't want to be with me after what happened."

                Seeing her sempai on the verge of tears, Motoko approached and put a hand on her shoulders.

                "I think he would. You just have to give yourself a chance before he can."

                Naru nodded and lay down in the futon. After a few minutes she fell asleep, After wards Motoko made her way to the other side and after pulling some blankets over herself fell asleep as well.

********

                Keitarou slowly became conscious, the warmth that was on his left side had left him a while ago, now he was cold on both sides. Rolling around some trying to find them he finally gave up.  Groaning a bit he opened his eyes and was greeted with gray. Standing up he checked around him for his glasses, he felt naked without them. The floor boards shook a bit  slowly moving across them. Instinctively he looked over to the door and noticed that he could faintly make out a shadow there. Concentrating on it he tried to make it out. The shadow then began to walk towards him.

                'The boards are sinking in sharp strides, and the steps are heavy, Kitsune. She must be here to beat me for running away.'

                Keitarou backed away, Kitsune stopped somewhere then continued his way, after reaching a corner where he could no longer escape he could only wait. But when she reached him, he felt something being put on his face instead, his glasses. She then took him by the arm and helped him up. She then took his arm and started to lead him out and down the hall.

                'Probably leading me to the stairs to push me down them or something. Then she'll have me do chores. They'll make fun of me while I do them too. Laughing that all I can do is feel around and smell the scents to do them. Well, I can see now, not much but I can.'

                By the time he was done thinking he has been led down the steps and into the kitchen where he was guided to a chair.

********

                Kitsune sat in her own chair at the end of the table. Keitarou was either in one of his dazes where he didn't notice much or he was depressed over something. Naru sitting across from him just stared at him, Motoko was sitting next to him with a mixed expression on her face. Obviously debating her next move, Su, she was sliding under the table trying to play footsie with him, waving her legs around seeing if he was close. Shinobu was bringing the food out of the kitchen and some how, Mutsumi had also appeared and was her usual cheery yet ditzy self.

                Every one started eating breakfast, it was mostly quiet, Keitarou fumbled around allot trying to learn where the food was and how to get it to where his mouth is. But he kept looking around obviously trying to figure out who was where. After a piece of scrambled egg landed on Motoko, she got tired of his fumbling around and picking it up with her chop sticks put it in his mouth. The reaction they got was enough to make them all laugh.

                "Ohh my, can I put food in Kei-kuns mouth next?" asked Mutsumi who reached over and put food in his mouth without waiting for an answer.

                "Me too, me too." Sung Su who leapt onto the table and started stuffing his mouth with food.

                "Mutsumi, you should have waited for an answer and Su, if you keep that up you'll choke him."

                "Aww come on Naru, let them have fun." Said Kitsune deciding to get in on it as well by waving a piece of bacon under his nose before putting it into his mouth.

                "Auuu, I wanna feed Sempai too."

                "Tell you what Shinobu, why don't you handle his drink?" Suggested Motoko who got a nod from Shinobu.

                Breakfast continued on like that. The only one not chipping in to help feed Keitarou being Naru, who was depressed over most of it and excused herself early. After wards, Shinobu cleared up the dishes, Kitsune went to do whatever, Su went to go play, and Mutsumi and Motoko helped Keitarou back to his room.

********

                Keitarou was sat down at a table, he figured it was Motoko and Mutsumi because both of them stepped lightly, and one seemed to use him more for support and to keep herself and walking straight so she didn't crash into walls than she was supporting him. He had to concentrate hard on the foot steps of Motoko or he would loose where she was, he hoped she would stay close so he could keep better track of her location.

                She walked around and sat in front of him, her weight shifted and he saw the shadow in front of him reach for something. He started to jump back until she returned to normal. The table shifted lightly under his arm in smooth yet complete motions. She was writing something, afterwards the shadow moved to hold something up. He noticed the edges of the paper but the rest was gray. Her weight then shifted towards him then returned. He reached down and felt the table feeling a pen and some paper. Feeling across from him he felt the piece of paper she wrote on and could tell there was some ink on it.

                'She's writing something to me, but why would they do that unless they know I can see. I bet that's it. Their testing for how well I can see. I must be polite and answer her or she might get angry and strike me until I do.' 

                Reaching for the paper and for the pen he lifted them into his hands, concentrating hard he then tried his best to write out that all he can see is shadows and gray. After he was done writing it out, using the pictures of the Kanji that needed to be used in his head to write it out three times in case something did happen to his writing. After he put the pen down he slid the paper over to Motoko. After reading it, her weight shifted again as she stood up, This time he followed her not only through the floor boards, but also by watching the shadow as best he could. Motoko walked around him and gave him a light hug then left the room.

                'Why did she hug me? She couldn't be sorry for what happened, I mean it happened because I couldn't be a good manager. She has every right to hate me. I'm little more than a burden to them. Especially now that I can't hear, or speak anymore. I may as well get some rest before they put me back to work.'

                Keitarou stood up and walked over to his futon but when he reached there his foot lightly hit against something soft, definitely a person, after blinking a few times he began to think again.

                'What is this person doing here, who is it? Lets see, Motoko helped me up here, and so did Mutsumi, Motoko left and Mutsumi headed. I guess some things never change.'

                Reaching down he pulled Mutsumi into his futon and covered her up then he took an extra set of covers he found near her and laid down a feet away and drifted back to sleep.

********

                At the base of the Hinata Sou stood a young girl, Her black hair, hanging down to the middle of her back waved in the wind. Taking a look at the building one more time she began to walk up the steps. Following her was a small black cat floating about shoulder high to her. After reaching the top of the steps she looked over at the cafe' where Haruka was sweeping the steps of it.

                "Hello Aunt Haruka. Is Onii-san here?"

                Looking up and tempted to beat into this persons head, much like she did with any other person to call her aunt, Haruka noticed who it was and decided not to.

                "Go right on in. He should be somewhere inside."

                "Thanks"

                Haruka watched as the girl left.

                'I sure hope the girls don't get on her bad side. Only one that can stop her is Keitarou'

********

                "He wrote this?" Said Naru looking from the paper to Motoko.

                "Yes, Things are looking better and better now that..."

                Motoko was cut off as the door to the inn opened and someone walked in. The girls all got up and went to the door to see who just came in. The girl that stood in the entry had the same color hair as Motoko and stood at about the same height, He face was hidden by a sun hat. She wore a black dress with a white vest and had a strange floating cat next to her.

                "Hello there, may we help you?"

                "I'm here to see my brother."

                "Huh? You must have the wrong place."

                "This is the Hinata Sou right?"

                "Yeah."

                "Then I have the right place. Where is my brother? Where is Keitarou?"

                "Hold up. You're Keitarous sister? He never said he had a sister."

                "Well, he does. I am Urashima Kanako. Now if you don't mind I'd like to see him."

                "Now hold up. How do we know your his sister?" Said Naru, skepticism apparent in her voice.

                "Here, see for yourself." Kanako held up an id. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm here to see my brother."

                With nothing left to be said they led her to Keitarous room and let her in. Kanako walked over to the futon in the back section of the room.

                "I'd like to be alone with my brother if you don't mind."

                The tenants nodded and left. Kanako walked over to the Futon and leaned down to kiss the person inside of it. Before she could though she noticed it was a girl. Jumping back a bit the girl began to wake up.

                "Oh my were you going to kiss me?" Said the mystery girl holding a hand up over her mouth.

                "I thought you were some one else."

                "Oh, it's okay. I wouldn't mind."

                Sweat dropping Kanako looked around the room and noticed another set of sheets with someone in them. She went to stand up but before could the mystery girl latched onto her and kissed her.

                "What did you do that for?"

                "What did I do what for?"

                "Why did you kiss me?"

                "Because I like kissing."

                Sighing Kanako stood up, composed herself and walked over to the other futon. She then leaned down and after checking to make sure it was Keitarou leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stirred a bit then woke up slowly. He looked at her then suddenly jumped back.

                "Onii-san, What's wrong?"

                Keitarou continues to stay away from her. Standing up and walking towards him he quit cowering back and looked up at her in confusion. Kanako leaned down and after running a hand through his hair looking at him, noticed the different look in his eyes.

                "What happened to you?"

                He didn't respond. Kanako took a look at his ears and then felt his throat. She then stood up and after helping Keitarou up, she then went to where every one was sitting. She walked into the room and after clearing her throat and giving every one of her cold stares.

                "What happened to my brother?"

                "He was in an accident. He lost his hearing and ability to speak and temporarily lost his sight." Said Kitsune.

                "And why is he cowering from people when they get close to him?"

                "Because we are at fault for it. We are truly sorry about it all and have been trying our hardest to make it up to him. But even though we each have given up so much we have still made little progress. We all want so much to go back to how things were but they will never be like that again. All we can do now is watch over him and take care of his needs." Said Motoko who started to break down halfway through

                Kanako only continued to give them her cold glare.

                "Next time you'll have to go through me. I came here after Obaasan Hina received a letter from Obasan Haruka about Keitarou. Grandma then sent me here to see my brother. Now that I know what happened I will not let anyone of you near him."

                Kanako gave every one a final stare down then returned to Keitarous room. Once inside she walked over to Keitarou, who backed away from her. She closed the gap quickly and reached over to take his hands putting them on top of her head, moved them down the sides of her face. She sat against him with her back to him and moved his hands in a washing motion similar to the one he used when he washed her hair when they were younger. After a while he started to make his hands on his own in recognition of who it is. Putting his hands on her shoulders she leaned back against Keitarou.

********

                'Was that  kiss? Who was it from?'

                Keitarou opened his eyes and was met with a dark blot on a gray background. It leaned in and thinking it was one of his tenants quickly backed off. She walked towards him.

                'I don't recognize this person at all, the steps are like Motoko's but with a hint of Naru and Haruka in them. The comparisons seem familiar but I still don't know.'

                The person turned and left his room, obviously angry, Keitarou sat there not knowing what to make of this new person. After a few minutes she came back in, obviously angry. Backing up some just in case she might beat him, however they quickly crouched down and took his hands putting them on top of their head. He could swear it felt familiar to him and he kept trying to place them as they moved his hands to the face, definitely female. After a bit longer she sat against his knees and after placing his hands on her head again started to move his hands in a scrubbing motion.

                'She's having me scrub her hair as if I'm washing it. It feel like she's had me wash her hair before cause It may not be just right but this is how I wash my hair. But the only other person I've washed the hair of is, Kanako.'

                Hew suddenly realized he had started to scrub her hair on his own, after a little while longer he knew for sure that it was his sister. She took his hands and put them on her shoulders and leaned back against his legs. After a while longer he started to massage her shoulders which only made her relax more against him. After a few minutes she had fallen asleep, Moving her to the sheets he covered her up and sat by her running a hand through her hair a bit longer.

                'I may as well go do something or else the others will get mad at me. I'll start on the floors and slowly work to the onsen.'

                Standing up Keitarou left his room and walked down the stairs to go get his supplies. Once in the main living area he could see several blots sitting in the furniture. Walking past them he went and got his tools and moved back through the room to go do some of his work. Just right before he could get out of the room he was jumped by just about every one in the inn. Motoko Grabbed him from behind, Su pinned his legs. Shinbou helped Kitsune grab his tools and pull them from his hands.

                'Their going to make me work without tools now? I don't think I can do that. But if I don't they will get angry and beat me again. I can't keep up without the tools and if I don't keep up I'll get beat as well. I guess that's all I am good for anymore. A punching bag.'

********

                The girls didn't notice Keitarou go through the room the first time but they caught him about half way through the second. Noticing he had tools they all jumped him and took them away. Keitarou struggled a bit then gave up and let them do whatever. They led him to the couch where Motoko sat down on his right and Kitsune on his left. Su and Shinobu both sat on the opposite couch with Naru who has sat there with her head turned away the whole time.

                "Well I still think that we should still get a chance to help Keitarou. I mean we ALL need at least half a chance. What do you think Naru?" Began Kitsune picking up their previous conversation.

                "I think that she's right. We had our chance before and we didn't take it then. We had it right before it happened and we didn't take it then. Why do we deserve one now?"

                "Naru, I already told you that he wants us to forgive him. But he needs to forgive us, however we can't accept it until we forgive ourselves and accept that we need to help him. He can see again, not too well but he can see. That alone is a big step in the right direction. Now if we all help him to regain his sight we can then write down our apologies and truly show him that we truly are sorry that we used him like that. It's the only way Naru." Said Motoko.

                "I don't think..."

                "You don't think what Naru? Whatever you think or feel I'm sure the rest of us aren't too far behind. But we're willing to give it a try. He loved you Naru, he doesn't deserve for you to turn your back on him now when he needs you the most." Blurted out Kitsune.

                "You're right. But I don't think we can actually be together. I want one of you to take up and be with Keitarou."

                "What are you talking about Naru, your the girl he's been waiting for all these years. Of course he will want you. I'm sure we all want to be with him so how about we make a compromise?" Kitsune added sounding a lot like her old self.

                "I'm afraid to ask but I may as well get it over with" said Motoko eyeing Kitsune.

                "Well Naru can marry him just because they promised to. Then if you don't want to be with him, well, that's where we come in."

                "Kitsune, don't be weird." Replied Naru

                "Well if you think bout it, it would save us allot of trouble, instead of us fighting over the only one to be with him we only have to fight over who's turn it is."

                "Isn't there a law about that?" Motoko chimed in.

                "That's the beauty of it. The law only says he can marry one of us. But it doesn't say he can't have the rest as mistresses."

                "It's still weird" Motoko said agreeing with Naru

                "Give it time, think about it. I'm sure you'll start to like the idea as well."

                "If you think Brother is like that your wrong."

                "Their not like that at first but they..." Kitsune froze.

                "If your done making your plans to molest and use him now I'll take him back now. Unless you want me to remove him by force."

                Kitsune was the first to stand up followed by Kitsune

                "We deserve a chance to make up to Keitarou what happened. I will not let you take it from us." Spouted off Kitsune.

                "I agree, We have given up too much to go back now." Said Motoko crouching down.

                "Fine, I'll take him by force then."

                Kanako approached the couch where Keitarou was. Kitsune moved to punch her when she was less than a foot away. Kanako side stepped the punch lifting her arm up so that Kitsunes arm was under it, then moving her arm down trapped it between he arm and body. Using this position she braced her other arm against Kitsune and with a twist of her body threw Kitsune across the room. Motoko leapt foreword at that time and was able to knock Kanako down but when she charged her for a fallow up attack Kanako used her arm to brace herself on the floor, planted her legs into Motoko's gut, and rolled her feet up into the air then to the other side and used her feet to add momentum to the whole motion to push Motoko into the wall near the stairs.

                Standing up Kanako looked at the two of them, her cold gaze never changing. Kitsune was taking her time getting up but Motoko wasn't down for the count. Soon she was back on her feet and charging her for a kick to the side. Kanako blocked with her arm, reached over with her other arm and pushed Motoko to the floor using her leg as a way to keep control of her body position.  Kitsune by this time had made it back on over to her and tried to punch her again. Kanako let go of Motokos leg  and twisting around so that her back is to Kitsune, grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall next to the stairs. Motoko used this to sweep her then tried to pin her at the arms. 

                Kanako laughed some and bringing her legs up into the air, pushed with her back, shoulders and upper arms to flip up and over slipping out of the pin hold and putting her behind Motoko, where she brought her hand down onto the back of Motokos neck in a chopping motion causing the vision of Motoko to black out for a second leaving her with a migraine. Kanako then moved to bring this dispute to a close by knocking out Motoko and then using her unconscious body to pin Kitsune, who was struggling to stand up again. As she was about ready to do so she felt a soft, gently, yet firm hand on her arm.

********

                Keitarou could feel that something was going on. There was  fight between three of them, Kitsune, Motoko, and Kanako. He knew that Kanako would win, she had mastered the family art of fighting when she was very young. Haruka was a prodigal when it came to her training, finishing it in less years than any one else in the family, but Kanako had broken her record and mastered it along with a few other Martial arts and the ways to counter them in less time than Haruka. 

                Standing up Keitarou moved over to the dark blur in his vision that could only Kanako. She was making her last move to end the fight when he reached out and put a hand on the arm that he could barely see was going to be used to strike Motoko. Kanako moved quickly turning to look at him, He looked to where he could only presume her head was and shook his head. Kanako seemed to tense up a bit then let Motoko go.  

                Kanako composed herself and stood looking at him, he returned her gaze with a smile then reached down and helped Motoko up. After supporting her a bit he walked her over to the couch using what little he could see and his feet to do so. After wards he used the same technique to find his way over to Kitsune, help her up, and over to the couch as well. 

                Afterwards he took Kanakos hand and guided her to sit on the couch with the others. He was always against fighting, in any form, Whenever he found himself fighting in any way he generally tried his hardest to apologize for fighting.  He then felt someone stand up and looked over. Shinobu and Su rushed him and gave him a hug. One person still stood over by the couch though fighting with them self to do something.

                'I guess they are truly sorry for what happened. It can't be changed but we can live with it, I know there will be a way we can live with this.'

                Keitarou walked over to the other person, Naru, and gave her a hug as well. After a while she relaxed into it and returned his hug. After about fifteen seconds of this every one else, including Kitsune and Motoko. Even Mutsumi who had again appeared out of nowhere jumped onto him and gave him a hug as well, dog piling onto him he couldn't help but get lost in the joy of the moment.

********

                Later on they had all gathered around in Keitarous room. The girls had put different food stuffs over Keitarous eyes letting their nutrition seep into them to help speed up their recovery. It was obvious he had forgiven them all without the fuss every one thought it would be. They  had set up and combined their futons in his room for a giant sleep over. Every girl in the dorm, Mutsumi, and Kanako were there. Haruka didn't show preferring the silence of her tea house to the parties of the dorm.

                "Kitsune, about your suggestion earlier."

                "Yeah, what do you want to put in?"

                "Do you think I could be worked into the equation as well?"

                "Your weird Kanako. I mean, he's your brother..."

                "Only because his parents adopted me." Every one in the room looked at her.

                "That still makes him your brother." Said Motoko

                "So name one thing that's wrong with it and don't give me that 'we're related by blood' excuse"

                "She has a point." Mutsumi chimed in.

                "Shut up, your not helping things here. Even if so it would still be weird." Naru this time.

                "So you think so too. The way I see it is that that if all of you can be his mistress, which is also weird. Then why can't I be one as well?"

                "You know what I think?" Mutsumi asked.

                "What?" Asked Su

                "We should all have some Watermelon."

                "For once I can't argue." Naru again.

                Shinobu got the Knife and cut up the watermelon and gave a slice to everyone. There was general eating going on and some seed spitting contests over the balcony. A major one occurred between Motoko and Kanako that lasted for several minute before Motoko missed her target, Kanako humphed a bit went to hit the same target, and missed as well. Eventually every one had eaten there slices except for Keitarou, who was taking his time. After noticing this another contest started, over who would help him eat his Watermelon. After wards the games continued and the joy that once filled the place slowly returned. Keitarou soon went to bed and was soon a prize of who would be the closest sleeping to him in a pillow fight. They all fell asleep with smiles though, things had finally worked themselves out. Many more changes would be happening soon, but, as corny and overused as it sounds, they were ready to take care of them.

End

[I refuse to put on any thing pertaining to time but I did get writers block and I havn't had too much inspiration in a while. I am still up to writing and posting the other 2 endings and for all of you who though this was going to be a cross over. I said before that the cross over wasn't going to be in this story but if you want me to write it and post it say so. Well, I'll write another one as soon as I get inspired to till then Enjoy.]


	9. Crush

[I know I know, the good ending wasn't that good but hey, I didn't know where to take it too much. So I left it as a cliff hanger. Well, more votes for a multiple and since I prefer going from most wanted to least wanted, here is the middle ending. When I get it done I'll post the dark ending. Hopefully it doesn't leave off like the last one.]

                                                            Crush

            Naru took the helmet off as soon as the screen went blank. Rushing over she quickly removed the helmet on Keitaros head. She stared at him for a while, the others gathering around to make sure they had saved enough of him in time. His vital signs were a bit erratic but that was about it. Naru took one of his hands and continued to watch Keitarou.

            "He will be all right, but I'm not sure when he will wake up", said Su while looking at the instruments monitoring Keitaro.

            "That's good to know." Naru said while tightening her grip on his hand.

            "We should get some rest. We can't do anything else tonight." Motoko said while holding Naru by the shoulders.

            Naru nodded her head and it was settled. They all went to their own rooms and slept.

********

            Morning came and not too long after all the girls heard Shinobu screaming, Gathering at the entrance to Keitaros room they noticed Keitaro was gone. Splitting up they did a level by level search for him. They found no trace of him, so they gathered in the main living area to see what the others had found.

            "Well, did any of you find him?" asked Naru panting heavily from running so much.

            "Nope, not a trace", Motoko called out while all the others could do was nod.

            It was after Naru sighed that they noticed the person sitting on the couch. He was wearing a pair of glasses, a yellow Tee shirt and blue shorts, in every way and detail that they could remember, it was Keitaro.

            "Sorry, I didn't want to make you worry about me. I just thought I'd enjoy a nice rest", said the person on the couch.

            "Who are you and what have you done with Keitaro?" Demanded Motoko unsheathing her sword.

            "Why Motoko, it's me, Keitaro, don't you know who I am?"

            "I know Urashima, and you are NOT him, Keitaro cannot speak, hear, or see", Motoko charged him and tied to make a strike, but almost missed.

            The clothes burst from the body of the wearer to reveal chest binding indicating that the imposter was a girl. She quickly turned and stood up smiling.

            "Well, looks like I was found out", the mystery girl then pulled the mask and wig off of her face exposing her black hair and some what cat like facial features. "I am Kanako, I will be the manager of this dorm from now on. Especially since Onii-chan will not be here to do them himself."

            "Onii-chan? Perform his duties? Hold on, Keitaro never mentioned he had a sister", stated Naru.

            "Why should he? Especially to some stuck up tramp like you."

            "Urashima is not that kind of person", argued Motoko.

            "You know nothing of Onii-chan, don't talk like you know anything about him. I know him better than any of you", Interrupted Kanako

            "Who are you to presume how Sempai is. He has done nothing but be there for me through all of my problems, lending what he could even if he could not afford it", Yelled out Shinobu. "He is the kindest person that I know and I love him for it."

            "Ha, you only know what he does for you. Not how he is, now if you don't mind, I must get to my duties as manager before I fall behind. You are all expected to chip in as well, since you do live here, if I have to clean up after your messes I am going to take it out of your rent." Kanako then turned and went about her duties as manager leaving all the others confused and full of questions.

********

            Sneaking into the tea shop, Naru made her way over to the table. Kanako had worked them all very hard today. It had been a week since Keitaro vanished and whenever they had a meeting to try and figure out how to find him Kanako would find some way to sneak in and break it up before it got very far along. Taking the usual booth, Naru sighed and looked up to find Haruka looking back at her.

            "Troubles with the new land lord?" Haruka asked almost sympathetically.

            "I don't understand it, Keitaro was always so clumsy, so nice and generous, you'd think his sister would be the same, but she is almost the polar opposite of her brother." Naru heard some chuckling at that.

            "That's because they aren't related." Haruka said while sitting down in the booth, across from Naru.

            "Huh? What do you mean?"

            Waving for Kentaro to bring over some tea, Haruka continued. "Kanako had a rough childhood, her parents abused then abandoned her, she was made fun of at the orphanage and nobody wanted to be her friend. Keitaro's mother went in looking for another child; she wanted to have a little girl so badly and yet, after giving birth to Keitaro was deemed unable to have any more children. Seeing how poorly Kanako was treated she couldn't just leave her there like that, so she adopted her and took her home. 

"We all tried to make her feel as loved as possible, but it was Keitaro she took to the most, I don't blame her either. If only you had seen how well he treated her, he did everything for her that she couldn't do for herself, and she grew up feeling she had to do for him what he couldn't do for himself. Whenever someone would be cruel to him and he was unable to defend himself, Kanako would step in and leave them rolling on the ground in pain, and whenever Kanako was being teased or being made fun of, he would step in and put an end to it. In essence, he is the ying, she is the yang." Haruka took a sip of tea

"I see, I had no Idea, Thank you for letting me know about that Haruka, but, what about Keitaro? Where is he, I want to see him again, I want to be with him."

"He is in the hospital. Turns out the Virtual-kun had some, shall we say, defects." Haruka lifted the cup, only to lower it again. "His brain is fried. He had a massive feed back into his

mind, frying it to a crisp. I know you were trying to save him from what was going on inside of him, but in the process, you turned him into a vegetable. He will never wake up again." Haruka stopped there.

            Naru reached across to comfort her, but stopped herself, stood up, and left. "First his body, then his life, and finally his mind, what else are you going to ruin? If there is one thing I'm going to ask of you, of any of you, is to please, leave my nephew alone. He didn't deserve any of this. So please, don't bring him anymore." Haruka was near the verge of tears.

            "I know Haruka, and we are all very sorry, I was supposed to be the one he ended up with, I was his promised girl, the one who he remembered that stupid promise for fifteen year while I forgot it. If only he had forgotten it too." Naru left at that, tears streaming down her face.

********

            "Well what did you find out from Haruka?" Motoko asked Naru as she entered the inn. The others gathered around in a circle while Kanako sat on the couch smiling up at her.

            "Yes tell us what happened to Onii-chan." Kanako smiled up at them, barring a look of supremacy.

            Naru had to choke back tear for a while, only to turn and run out the door. Her feet taking control and guiding her towards the park, after she entered it her running slowed down and eventually she stopped. Collapsing she fell right into the sand pit that was the very place that all of this had started, and she laid there, crying softly into the sand.

            "Ara, Naru is there something wrong?" sounded an airy voice from nearby. "Naru, are you playing in the sand and not wanting to show it to others, that isn't like you, unless, your burying Keitaro in it."

            "No Mutsumi, you do that at the beach. But, this is about Keitaro." Naru sniffed and sat up to see her visitor. "What are you doing here anyways?"

            "Ara, I come out here to sit on the swings, the cool night air makes me feel strong and alive." Stretching Mutsumi fainted and fell off the swing backwards.

            "Same old Mutsumi." Naru smiled as she went to help the older girl. Laying her down flat Mutsumi quickly came to.

            "Did I faint again? I'm sorry."

            "That's okay Mutsumi, it's not a problem." Naru wiped a tear away from her eye.

            "Naru, you have been crying, tell me what is wrong." Mutsumi reached up and touched Naru's face.

            "It's Keitaro, see, he received a shock to the head and we used Su's virtual-kun to try and stabilize his brain so that he would live and not be in as much pain, but in turn we fried his mind, turning him into a vegetable." Naru sighed, tears threatening to well up in her eyes again.

            "Oh, I see." Mutsumi lay down with her hands across her chest and stared up into the night sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

            Looking up Naru saw the stars, the small dots lighting up the sky obscured only be small clouds moving slowly past them. "Yeah they are."

            "Imagine, Keitaro must be up there somewhere, who knows, he might be that bright one right there, and he is looking down on you, watching you." Mutsumi said.

            "Mutsumi, thanks for trying, but I know that isn't Keitaro. It's just a ball of burning gass billions of miles away from here." Naru said.

            "Oh, is that what they are. Well they are still beautiful to look at, and sometimes, when I stare up at them, I forget about everything else and just get lost looking up there." Mutsumi said. 

            Naru realized just how wise Mutsumi sounded, and looking up at the stars, let all of her trouble wash away. After a while, she escorted Mutsumi home and returned to the Hinata-sou and found the others still up and worried about her. "Hey, sorry about earlier, it's just that, I'm a bit emotional right now."

            "That's alright Naru, now, tell us what you found out about Keitaro." Kitsune spoke up, the others just nodding in agreement.

            "He is in the hospital, turns out the Virtual-Kun had some feedback, and that fried his brain. I don't know what to do for him. I can't leave him like that, I love him too much, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt him anymore." Naru said to the others while looking at the floor.

            "I'm sure there is something we can do for him Naru, but your going to have to let us help. It might not be much, but at least it is better than living the rest of your life knowing you came this far, then gave up." Advised Motoko.

            "Thank you, your true friends." Naru hugged them all.

********

            Keitaro lay on his bed at the hospital. Attached to him was a device of Su's it was making a digital copy of Keitaro. Su had gone over the brain scans at least a thousand times and played with just about any idea for months, but this was the only thing that she could come up with. His brain was fried, but the imprint that made him Keitaro was still there. Several doctors had been convinced to help with this project.

            Naru sat at the bedside, watching as doctors came in to take certain fluids from him, and to make sure he was okay for the next few hours. Su had told them all about Keitaro's condition and her plan, Naru was the only one to not agree with it. She didn't want a copy, she wanted the real thing, but everyone else wanted to interact with him again. 

            The digital copy would be perfect, Naru knew that, but it wouldn't be him. A hand was placed on her shoulder and a piece of bread passed over to her.

            "You really did love my brother didn't you?" Kanako said as she slid in next to Naru.

            "Yeah, I appreciate the others doing what they are, but it won't bring him back. Moving on isn't an option either, the thought of being with another man after what happened to Keitaro is enough to make my skin crawl."

            "I agree, I loved him too, not as my brother though. I never really thought about him like that, when I was first adopted, he was more like a protector, sent from the Kami to help me through the hard times and always stay by my side." Kanako said with fondness in her voice. "If I will settle for a copy of him, then I would feel like I've turned my back on him."

            "Thanks for the support Kanako, when we first met I didn't know what to think of you, but, I guess that there is more of Keitaro in you than what you like to show."

            "Don't flatter yourself. I'm only doing this because it is what he would have wanted." Kanako took her brothers hand for a bit, then let go of it and turned to leave the room. "You know something, I really wouldn't have minded, letting him go to you, even if you wouldn't share." Kanako left the room. Naru hung her head for a bit before leaning over and resting her head on the lap of Keitaro.

            "I'm sorry Keitaro, I should have said so many things that I didn't, and I shouldn't have said many things that I did. I love you so much, but even that won't bring you back to me. SO I promise, that I will always be here for you, I will never fall in love with another man again. You are my one and only, and I refuse to let it be any other way. The others feel the same way about it. Please, wait for us, we will be with you soon, and then, we will have eternity to be with each other." Naru leaned over and kisses his lips, still warm from the life that flowed through his body, but an empty one at that.

********

            It was time to say goodbye, everyone was in the room, Su's machine had made its digital copy of Keitaro, so there was no more need for him to continue to live this way anymore. It was a hard decision, but one that was best for everyone. Saying the goodbyes was difficult to do, and even harder to listen to. But nowhere near as hard as what had to be done. Keitaro was fully dependant on the machines around him to continue living, and they were all connected to one plug. Nobody knew who should pull it, but they all knew that it had to be pulled.

            Seeing that nobody else was going to do it, Naru stepped up to Keitaro, her heart aching deeply. This was going to be the single hardest thing she would have to ever do in her life. Reaching for the plug, She leaned in and kisses Keitaro quickly and whispered into his ear.

            "Please wait for me, I'll be with you soon."

"I'll be waiting for you." It sounded in  the back of her mind, almost as if Keitaro was talking to her himself, but she knew that it wasn't true.

Pulling the plug, they left the room, as silent as the machines that were keeping their manager, the one man each of them had come to love, alive.

[It took me a while to write this, I started to do it differently and about half way through I realized I was writing something else, so I had to scrap most of it and start over again. I hope you enjoyed the second possible ending to ruined. I'll try and continue my other stories and get the last ending up soon.]


	10. Obliterate

[Disclaimer: I don't own love Hina, a Cadillac, an SUV, Armageddon, a nuclear bomb, a sub machine gun, a rocket launcher …]

                                                Obliterate

            The breeze gently blew through the trees, spring had come again and everything was in bloom. A lone figure strode through the far edge of the courtyard of Hinata Sou. The woman slowly watched the bird fly overhead and the flowers slowly open to collect the suns bright rays. Slowly she came upon them, the stone towers that marked the darkest event ever to happen on the grounds of the inn.

            The girl stopped and looked at them, remembering what she had seen the day she arrived. Her black hair, mixed with grey streaks slowly blew in the wind which carries unpleasant memories of the event. Taking a step forward, Kanako proceeded to the central stone. Reading it she sighed and kneeled down to fondly remember the times she had been through with her beloved Oni-san.

            He had died before she even arrived at the inn. The feedback from the Liddo-kun was too much for his brain and the others had not been able to stabilize his mind enough to save him. She couldn't really hold a grudge against them for that, but she still felt it hard to forgive them for making him that way to begin with. She arrived too late, after hearing what had happened to her brother she got away and came to him as soon as she could.

            The funeral was simple; he was lowered into a trench at the back end of the courtyard near the forest. Kanako stood up and made her way to the next stone, it stood in the same spot that she stayed at until she too had passed on. Kneeling down again Kanako read the engraving. Motoko Aoyama, "may her strong will to protect what was most dear to us all continue." Kanako remembered the Kendo girl.

            The red Hakama and the white Gi blew in the wind for long hours as the swordswoman sat by her brothers' grave. Not even the birds or the wolves dared to near the grave as long as she was around. Even through the rain she sat here, refusing to move an inch unless it was to stop some creature from desecrating the grave. Shinobu had brought food out to her and they would converse, then one day she didn't move at all, didn't even talk. The heir to the Aoyama Dojo had passed on, but her spirit and will to protect this patch of land remained, even to this day nothing had been able to do harm to any of those buried here.

            The next two graves were empty, waiting to embrace the ones who would be laying in them. But the next told another sad story. After Keitaros death, Mutsumi Otohime fell into a coma, she would wake up from it but her already poor health quickly drained away, she was placed to rest here, inside of the circle of graves that now surrounded the young landlord.

            Kaolla Su, she had blown herself up in the lab while trying to create a machine that could bring Keitaro back from the dead. She almost succeeded too, but it overloaded when she tried to bring back anything bigger than a cat. She had locked herself in her room and completely shut off everyone else, rarely ate, and worked long hard hours trying to perfect the machine which now lay in pieces, gathering dust in her room, They had been unable to enter it after the explosion except to retrieve the body since the room had was irradiated and the levels were quickly rising.

            The grave laying next to Kaollas was of course Shinobu Maehera, the young girl was a recent addition, she had lived out her life, but never married. She never even went out with a boy. Her confidence drained from her slowly and eventually she quite eating the wonderful meals that she would cook as well as anything she was offered. Shinobu had starved herself to death.

            Sarah of course didn't want to be buried here and lived a full life, she was living in the US, married and with three kids of her own, however the one that had helped raise her while she was around the inn stayed here. Kitsune simply drank, the more people that died, the more she drank. Alcohol killed the poor girl even though she never touched the bottles her brother bought for her.

            Kanako sighed as she paid her respects and went back inside. She felt disgust in what she saw in there though. Naru Narusegawa was a wreck after it happened; she tore her own life apart. She tried to drown out everything she could any way she could, drugs, drinking, eventually she started dating other guys, even sleeping with them against the better advice of her friends. The girl now sat in the Hinata Sou, curled up in a ball, her brown hair having gone dull, her eyes as lifeless as the day Kanako met her. Bags hung from her eyes, and wrinkles clearly stood out on her features. Her muscles had also withered away and appeared to be little more then skin hanging from bones. It took many years of rehabilitation to get her off the drugs and both Kitsune and Kanako to chase off all the guys. Not long after Naru finally came to her senses and started crying and skulking around the inn. Naru kept on mumbling about how unforgivable she was and how much Keitaro must hate her.

            Sitting next to the empty shell, Kanako knew that yelling at Naru for anything wouldn't please her brother. From everything she had heard about her before this had happened, it sounded like her soul had died, but her body and mind lived on and tried to drown out the pain of loosing its soul.

            Naru of course sat there, rocking back and forth, holding her Liddo-kun tightly and muttering under her breath so that nobody could hear her. She had stayed this way for almost 8 years now. Kanako, even though she was disgusted by the girls' actions, couldn't help but feel pity for her and brought her food every day.

            "You know what, promised girl?" Kanako spoke towards Naru as they both sat there.

            Naru would never answer, but Kanako found it somewhat nice to actually speak with Naru at times. "I would like to know what life would have been like if Oni-san never died, I wonder what it would have been like, if this never happened. I'm sure we all would have worked something out, and lived out our lives very happy.

            "I bet that he is waiting for us, and we will all eventually be with him. You know he never was one to hold a grudge, I bet he is waiting patiently for both of us right now. What do you think?"

            Naru burst into tears and curled up into her ball even tighter, Her muttering increased in speed and volume, just enough for Kanako to hear it.

            "No, he isn't waiting for me, he loved me and I betrayed him, I betrayed him in everyway possible, I'm dirty, used, broken, and ugly, why would he even want me anymore? All I did was give him pain. He never deserved it either. I don't deserve to be with him at all, I don't…" Kanako stood up and left Naru alone, she felt bad for making her react the way she did, but trying to talk to her anymore right now would only make things worse.

            Kanako entered the kitchen and started preparing a meal for the two of them, she longed to die and either welcome oblivion or return to her oni-san, but she knew that her place was here, her brother would have wanted her here, to look after Naru until she would leave and join him as well. It had been over 60 years since that day so long ago. Sometimes Kanako felt that they would never die, Naru might have done the unforgivable and earned herself an eternity on this plane of existence, but if that was true Kanako would take care of her, because she felt deep down inside, that her brother wanted this above all other things. Kanako would give up everything for her brother, and if that meant staying with Naru and taking care of her for the rest of time and eternity, she would do just that. Looking out at the setting sun, Kanako sighed and took the food to Naru, hoping that someday, this would all be over and they would be together in the afterlife.

[A smart bomb, a tank, a bunker, or anymore ideas on how to continue this story now that the third and final ending has been written and posted. I thank you all for reading my fic and I truly hoped that all of you enjoyed it. Thanks for being great readers and for all the reviews. I will continue to write Love Hina fics and I hope you come to enjoy them as much as you have this one.]


End file.
